Sonamy Valentine's
by Creamlovr777
Summary: Reboot of Sonamy Valentines, part 2 messed up. Valentine's Day, a day that sparks much love. What if Sonic and Amy sparked love on Valentine's Day? But with a green hedgehog in the way, will there be any sparks at all? R&R! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Creamlovr here! I'm rebooting this fanfic again because I just noticed after how many months what happened with part two. I'm so sorry! But that's why I'm Doug this again, for readers who read part one, and new readers. But old readers, you can kip to part two because this one is the same as before. And on thing guys, remember, this isn't my best work, I just didn't want to change it. I actually have anew fanfic getting ready to come out. So grab your popcorn, and start reading!**

Once upon a time it was a sunny winter day in Mobius. Everybody was at the store, getting valentines, sharing their love with others, and the most; kisses. Kisses, kisses, kisses. And that's what a pink hedgehog, Amy rose wanted. Not just from anyone obviously, no. A kiss from Sonic the hedgehog. That's what all the girls ( except for the ones that Sonic knew, minus Amy) wanted.

Today she was at the packed store called, Floormart. ( guess in the comments which store I'm talking about) She was getting gifts for all her friends before the Valentine's Day party Shadow was holding. But, looking through the isles, she didn't notice Christmas Michael Jackson shoes, and red and white shoes, following her every foot steps…

Sonic the hedgehog and Tails the fox were at Floormart, also getting gifts for her friends. The thing is, they didn't know what to get. They've been at the store for hours, trying to find the perfect present for Amy, well until they found her. Sonic found a gift for everyone except for her and Tails didn't find anything yet. But since they found Amy, why shouldn't Tails find a gift for her while they had the chance? They were hoping what isle she went to, there might just be something _else_

for them. So they were hiding in every pole of clothes that was close enough to her.

"Sonic." Tails whispered to his big brother. "Why are we following Amy again?"

Sonic didn't bother asking that question. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know the answer. Finally he came up with one.

"…I don't know…" Sonic replied, whispering. "Well, I'm gonna say hi to her. She might help me find a gift for everyone else." Tails said, zipping out of the pole so nobody could see he was in there. He casually walked to her, acting like he just came.

"Oh, hi Tails!" Amy said smiling.

"Hi Amy. I was hoping you would help me find a present for everybody. I'm not good at getting gifts for people."

"Sure! I was just finding the perfect gift for Sonic. I don't wanna go WAY ahead like the past years. I just want something normal. Can you help me with that?"

"What do you mean going way ahead?"

"Remember when I was 8 I gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek and he started yelling 'COODIES! COODIES!'

Another time was when I gave Sonic a huge heart lollipop and he didn't eat it because of the coodies thing… and that was four years later!

And remember last year where we celebrated on angel island and I used all eight emeralds to light Sonic's present and he got a seizure?"

"Oh yeah… he's still recovering from that. I'll help you then!"

They both went to find presents for their friends after that, leaving Sonic in behind the clothes.

'Now what?' He thought. He had a present for everybody except for Amy. That was great. Suddenly, he had the greatest idea that would work, if he was brave enough to do it. Sonic then took up all his courage, and walked out of the hanging clothes. But unfortunately, he _walked_

out, not run, so when people seen this, they gave him the WTH face.

Sonic ignored it, and went to the art isle.

"Thanks for helping me Amy." Tails thanked, walking his way. "No prob. And thanks for helping me get a present for Sonic. I would never think he'd like this!" Amy replied. The two went to their own homes, Amy going to her bungalow, and Tails going to his and Sonic's two-story house.

Tails casually walked home, and he got home, he didn't see sonic but instead he heard this:

?"Ohhhhha-ohhhh! Ohhhha-a ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh!"? (guess what song this is)

Sonic was home.

Tails went up the stairs, following where the bad singing was coming from, and him finding himself in Sonic's room. Sonic didn't here him and kept on singing while listening in his headphones.

?"EACH AND EVERY EACH AND EVERY EACH AND EVERYONE!"?

Tails was going to tap him on the shoulder, but then he seen Sonic was writing and drawing something, something red, and pink, seeing he was a pretty good drawer. He had markers and pencil crayons on one side of him and a pencil sharpener, a eraser, and a pink envelope on the other side that said, _from_ _Ogilvie_ on it. He was gonna look at the picture again but was stopped by a glaring Sonic.

"Oh, a… sorry hehe" said a nervous Tails. "It's fine." Sonic said back, losing his anger. "What are you doing? And your a pretty good drawer."Tails said.

"Oh, I'm, um…making a card for Cream. And thanks." Sonic answered. "Sure you are…" Tails replied, smirking. "What's wrong Tails! I'm not…" Sonic sighed. "Fine it's for… Amy." Sonic admitted, blushing. After Tails heard that, he put on the cutest face ever, and said,

"AWWWWW! ARE YOU GONNA TELL HER?"

"No!" Sonic cried. "Well…I'll think about it. I'm going to the bathroom."

When Sonic came out of the bathroom, he took the letter, and brung it downstairs with him. He put it on the table, and went to the kitchen to make chilli dogs for him and Tails.

Suddenly, a glove with a green arm creeped up from under the dining room table, and snatched the pink envelope when no one was looking. After a while, it then got replaced by another pink envelope. 'I'll get you, Sonic.' Scourge thought, evilly smirking. 'I'll get you…'

Meanwhile at Shadow's house the fun already started. There were tons of people that Shadow knew and who his friends knew, from Station square, Mobotropolis, and even Knothole. Everybody was having a good time, well except for Sonic and Vector.

"I WANNA BE THE DJ!" Sonic cried.

"Well you can't! Shadow said that I was the DJ! So tell him that!

"Sonic, calm down! We aren't even putting on music yet! We're opening our Mail and presents!" Tails said, trying to calm down his big brother.

After a while of more complaining from the blue hedgehog, everybody was finally sat down in Shadow's huge living room. "Okay everybody." Rouge said. "Open the mail you got from your mailbox!"

When Scourge thought the coast was clear, he came from under the table. He found out he must've been there for a long time wasn't he? Oh well, he didn't care. He put Sonic's letter into his black winter jacket pocket, and headed for the door, but stopped. "Maybe a little blackmail could come in handy too, hehe." He said.

Everybody got at least 10 envelopes of mail. Most of Sonic's mail was how handsome he was, with lollipops taped to the letters, while Shadow got a whole bunch, saying how sexy and manly he is, with kiss marks on it. Sonic obviously got jealous, and other people got really good mail too.

"Ok. Now for the presents, right?" Sally asked. She wanted all her friends to see the one she gave them.

"Yes." Shadow replied.

Everybody got a gift. Rouge got some nice jewels from Knuckles, and he got some nice gloves from Rouge.

Knuckles gave her a weird face. "Well I always see you wear mittens. You can never pick up anything!" She said.

Cream got a pink dress from Tails, which she loved, while he got a mint candy making machine from her. "How'd you know?!" Tails exclaimed happily. Everybody got their gifts, and loved them, except Sonic and Amy didn't exchange gifts yet. Sonic was in between Amy and Tails.

Amy gave Sonic his present. "Tails helped me with it." She giggled. Sonic loved her cute giggle. He opened the small present, only to see something he always wanted, but never got…

It was a CD of season two of Naruto!

Sonic mouth mouth opened wide of pleasure to see his kewt lil' fangs that he didn't like people to see, but he didn't care right now. He got da Naruto!

His thoughts were all happy until Knuckles said something, breaking the happiness.

"Sonic, is that Japanese?!" He asked.

"Um, no." Sonic replied back blushing, not wanting his best friend to know he liked Naruto. He then whispered something in Amy's ear. "Thanks" he said smiling. Now it was time for Amy to open his gift. She open the envelope that said, _from_ _Sonic._ Amy read the letter aloud so everybody could hear. With a smile on her face, she started.

 _Dear Amy,_

 _I know you love me as a handsome boy, but I'm not fond of you. I hate when you giggle and wear that stupid red dress all the time and I get embarrassed when I'm around you or when I have to save you. Get somebody else to save you stupid! Leave me the heck alone. I was going to get you a present because I had to but i refused because I hate you and decided to tell you my real feelings for you. I like Eggman more than you. I like mayonnaise without eggs more than you. I'd rather be gay than be with you! So get lost stupid. I'm not saying I never wanna see you again because I have no choice but to see your ugly little face. Three words: I HATE YOU!_

 _Sonic the hedgehog_

Then there was a picture that was supposed to be her. But where the arrow pointed saying, _you_ , there was nothing there. At the bottom it said, I _didn't miss anything._

Amy rose read and looked at the whole thing and didn't know what to say. Her face looked sad and she burst into tears.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE TO SEE MY UGLY LITTLE FACE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Sonic was confused. So was Tails. They were sure Sonic didn't put that there. Amy slapped Sonic's face so hard, his cheek went as red as blood. She got her coat and ran out the door of the house and left everybody else looking at Sonic with disgusted faces except faces, except for Tails. Sonic went outside where it was still sunny, running after Amy until they found her. Sonic went up to Amy and said,

"Amy, I-I'm sorry! That wasn't me I didn't mean th-"

"SHUT UP SONIC! STOP TELLING ME LIES! I DONT EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"B-but Amy I-"

Sonic didn't get to finish when Amy hit Sonic hard with her hammer to the shovelled pavement. Once Sonic got back up, he noticed she was dark.

He was screwed.

Amy zipped behind Sonic, picking him up, flipping him above her, and smashing his head right on the on the pavement. She showed no mercy. She then picked Sonic up by the neck, and held him close to her. He was crying. Crying because his head got smashed into pavement, but also because the girl he loved for so long, was doing this to her. The girl who said he wouldn't hurt her. The girl who said if she had to choose the world and her friends, she would choose her friends. What happened to her?

She did one last hit, punching him in the face and dropping him on the ground. Before he got up,Amy kicked Sonic far away from him, landing in the middle of a grassy meadow, that was covered in deep snow higher than a car. By now the sky was cloudy, but it wasn't raining; it was snowing. He got up with his only strength and was standing, but of how tall the snow was it was two meters higher than him.

He was again, screwed.

Tails was propelling his tails as fast as he could, knowing what was going on. The clouds are only like this when someone's dark, and he knew it wasn't Sonic. Suddenly, Tails saw something blue. 'That could be Sonic!' Tails thought, and tried to force himself faster.

Tails then found a hole, thinking this was where Sonic had fallen. He went down the deep snow hole, finally standing on ground. He then seen a blue spiky ball, shivering a lot, and making noises, like sobbing noises, Tails thought. "Sonic?" Tails said, picking up the ball. "T-tails?…" it said back. "Don't worry, Sonic. I'll bring you home." And with that, the Kitsune flew home.

Amy was frustrated. She was still dark and didn't know what to do. 'Maybe I should find Sonic and make him cry again' she thought, and smiled. 'Maybe I should hurt him a lot.' Amy thought again, grinning. 'Hmm… maybe I should kill Sonic…!" Amy smirked big at that Idea.

She was going to kill Sonic.

 **Part one done! Is your Popcorn ready yet, 'cause there's still two more parts to go! I know before there was two, but space and stuff. Bye!**


	2. Part 2

**Part two here! After this there is one more part. I think this one is a little short, but it will do I guess. So if you haven't got your popcorn yet, open the microwave and start reading!**

"What are we going to do now, Shadow?" Rouge asked. "Hmph. I'm not gonna cancel the party because of faker. I paid a lot of money for this party. Vector! Put on music." So everyone kept on enjoying the party, not thinking about Amy at all.

Tails finally got home, panting, and holding a freezing cold Sonic. He put the blue ball on the couch, and went upstairs for a blanket.

Meanwhile, also upstairs, was Scourge the hedgehog, still taking blackmail. He had one of Sonic's yellow onesies, and a pair of Fairy tail briefs spread out on Sonic's bed. He was taking pictures of the boy panties, until he heard someone.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

Scourge than froze, he had to think of a come back. Tails just stood there waiting for him to answer, but something in his mind wondered him. The letter. Tails then seen something up in Scourges quills, something pink. The envelope was pink! He then thought about it. What if all of this, ALL of this, was just because he decided to switch a letter so Sonic couldn't get the girl of his dreams! And worse, when was the last time Sonic even did anything to him! His brother could've died if he hadn't come! Tails just couldn't take it anymore and turned dark.

Now Scourge was screwed.

Dark Tails went behind Scourge, pulled out the letter, and pulled on his quills, yanking him onto the cold floor. He pulled Scourge up again, hitting him against the wall so hard, it made a hole. He then began to punch the hedgehog in the face, until he bled and lost some teeth, and threw him downstairs. Scourge tried to run and made it to the living room, while Sonic is still in his ball form sneezing from a cold until he heard screaming not coming from Tails.

He opened up, seeing his little brother beating the crab out of Scourge, hitting him against the wall until it made a hole, to him getting beat up with a table. Sonic stared with his mouth wide open, his kewt lil' fangs showing again and sneezing, and thought:

Scourge was getting screwed.

Sonic had to do something. He didn't want to be known as 'the hero who has a brother who murdered a person for no reason." Wait, there was a reason, but he didn't know what it was, but He still needed Tails to stop, and he knew it wasn't gonna be easy.

Sneezing Sonic grabbed Scourge before he got hit again, pulling him and pushing him out of the way to get beaten himself. But Tails saw this immediately, and stopped and pushed Sonic out of the way for Scourge. Sonic didn't know what to do. He didn't wanna hurt his brother badly. Tails, his brother, the one who could fly with his two tails, the Tails named Miles prower but called Tails because of his two tails.  
Now why was he thinking Tails so much? Because he had a plan.  
While dark Tails was jacking up poor Scourge, Sonic creeped up behind him and muttered:

"I'm sorry, 'CHOO!'Tails…"

Dark Amy raced to Shadows house, thinking Tails brung Sonic here since she seen him with the blue in his arms. She didn't bother opening the door like she usually does, she just opened it wide enough for people to notice. She then seen everyone stop dancing. Were they partying?, she thought. She thought they would be worried of her tracking her down, but no. They were dancing like nothing happened to the poor rose hedgehog, and she felt a little guilty before! Guilty of this? She got furious of this, taking out her spiky hammer and baring her white teeth. Everybody watched and knew that they weren't screwed…

They were doomed…

Just kidding! They were screwed!

After Sonic said that sentence, Sonic stamped on Tails's tails as hard as he could. Tails then yelped with pain and started to scream. He collapsed on the floor holding his two Tails, teary eyed. He was still holding on to his two tails as he started to turn back to normal. "ACHOO!-TAILS!" Sonic cried, hugging him. "Ugh Sonic you didn't have to crush my tails!" Tails replied back. "Yes I did, Tails." Sonic said still hugging him. "Yes I did… ACHOO! what are we gonna do with Scourge?" He asked, letting go of Tails. Tails then thought a little bit, and put the green hedgehog on the couch, shrugging. " now what?" He asked Sonic. "Well,we could go back to ACHOO! Shadows party."

"What? No we can't go out there! Look outside!" Tails cried pointing out the window. There was a blizzard "maybe I could go outside, but you can't! You left your jacket at Shadow's, and you have a cold!" Sonic wasn't fond of this at all. He bowed his head down looking sad and went to sit in the couch beside the hedgehog who was out cold, still sneezing and sniffling. Tails went to sit down with Sonic, holding a remote device in his hand. After a while of silence with sneezing, Sonic zipped to the entrance doom almost there, but meets with a glass wall that he runs into.

"Knew you were gonna do that!" Tails said. Suddenly, the phone beside him rung and he picked it up. It was Rouge. "AAAAHHHHH! HELP! AMY'S GONE CRAZY!" She cried. But after that the phone hung up. Tails' friends were in trouble. He looked at Sonic on the other couch. He looked bored, staring up in the popcorn ceiling, sneezing and restless. Tails couldn't just leave him here when there was something like this happening. "Sonic." He said.

"Ya ACHOO! Tails."

"I have a plan."

Shadow's house was a corruption. The ultimate tables were flipped over, the ultimate shelves were knocked down, and a lot of people were out cold. Amy rose was sitting in the ruined ultimate couch, sharpening the spikes on her hammer, until she heard the ultimate door open. Who came in was Tails, with a orange backpack. He looked around the place, seeing people on the ultimate ground, which scared him, but what scared him more was when he turned back, he was met with Amy's face.

Tails wasn't screwed

Instead, she asked, "Why are you here?" She then heard sneezing in the background. "Where is that sound coming from? She asked again. "I have a cold." Tails replied back. Amy didn't buy it. She snatched his orange and zipped it open, revealing a sneezing spiky blue ball and a tissue box. She took out the ball, Sonic not noticing, and brought it with her to the ultimate kitchen with a smirk on her face. Tail ran in to see she was getting out a ultimate butcher knife!  
He quickly grabbed Sonic and ran up the ultimate stairs, not wanting to go outside, and seeing a ultimate bucket. He then came up with a plan, but the thing is,

Amy isn't a witch.


	3. Part 3

**The last chapter! Guys, if you haven't got your popcorn,I'm sorry to say that it's too late to get any now. Instead, get a drink. Start!**

Scourge woke up from being screwed by Dark Tails, and looked around. He was in the living room, and it looked like it wasn't snowing. 'Time to go home!' He thought, as he put on his black winter jacket, and scurried out the door. While he was downtown, he noticed a lot of people laughing at him, but just ignored, not knowing he had something in his quills…

Tails the fox just finished getting a bucket of ultimate water with the uncurled sneezing Sonic in the locked ultimate bathroom in Shadow's ultimate house. "Sonic, can you open the ultimate door please?" Tails asked, picking up the ultimate bucket of ultimate water. "Um, Tails, ACHOO! I don't think so.…" Sonic replied back. Tails looked at the ultimate door and his mouth gaped open. Spikes were coming in and out of the ultimate bathroom door, different places. "I-it's ok Sonic. I got a plan. Just open the ultimate door slowly…"  
He said. Sonic opened the door fast, and dark Amy came in. "I SAID SLOWLY!" Tails yelled. Amy picked up Sonic by the throat, chocking the trembling blue hedgehog. He looked like he was gonna cry. Now it was Tails's chance.

Was Amy gonna get screwed?

Tails dumped the ultimate water in the bucket on Amy. She let go of Sonic and started to scream. She wasn't melting, but she did faint. Sonic was soaking wet also, his ears flattened and sitting on the ground in annoyance. "Thanks ACHOO! Tails. Like ACHOO! That helped ACHOO!"  
He said in sarcasm. "Ya, sorry about that." Tails replied back. Suddenly, Amy woke up. She wasn't dark anymore! "Ugh, what happened?" She asked. "You got mad and dark." Tails replied back. Amy looked at Sonic with a mean face, which made Sonic sad. "Wait, Amy! It wasn't him! It was Scourge!" Tails said giving her the real letter. It said, to Amy rose, from Sonic. "Tails, how to I know if you're lying?" Amy asked.

"You obviously haven't looked in people's eyes today…" Tails said back. Amy thought Tails was right. She hasn't looked in anyone's eyes today. How did she know it was Sonic if she never looked in his eyes, and everyone knew she was a master at eye reading and face reading! Amy looked into both his and Sonic's eyes, and knew that they were right. It was Scourge. "Well I don't wanna read it yet. Let's get everyone in the ultimate living room downstairs!" She said with a smile. "Oh ya ACHOO! Amy you… um knocked them out…" Sonic said, sneezing and blowing his nose with soft toilet paper.

"What?!" She said back. She dashed downstairs to see everyone sitting on the ultimate floor, rubbing their heads and feeling pain. There were some maids cleaning the mess Amy made and Knuckles was trying to heal everyone with his technique, when they all seen Amy, Tails, and Sonic come downstairs. "Amy!" They all said smiling at her. They smiled at Tails too, but not Sonic, and Amy noticed. "Guys it's fine! It was Scourge!" She said back. They didn't listen. "GUYS!" Everybody looked again. They weren't eye readers, but they could tell she was telling the truth. "Let's read it then." Shadow said to Amy, but smirked at Sonic.

Finally, Scourge came home, with people laughing every time he passed. Finally he was at his and Fiona the fox's apartment "hey Fiona." He said. "Hey Scor-… Scourge, what's that in your quills?" Fiona asked. She took it out with plastic gloves, to see it was the Fairy Tail briefs! "SCOURGE! WTH IS THIS?!" She asked. "Oh I was… At Sonic's house getting blackmail…"  
Scourge said back. He then got kicked out of the Apartment with the briefs over his head, people laughing at him more.

Everybody was in the ultimate living room, waiting for the letter to be opened. Sonic got nose drops and stopped sneezing, and was beside Amy, Tails on the other side, just so he could see this time. Amy was getting ready to read it out loud, when suddenly, BOOM! Outside. "Ho ho ho, Sonic! Come outside so I could show you my newest invention!" Said Eggman from outside.

"I'll be right back…" Shadow said, going outside. Then all of a sudden there was a loud BOOM! and screaming from Eggman. Shadow came back inside. "What happened out there, Shads?" Sonic asked. "Oh nothing." Shadow replied. "He just got screwed, that's all." Everyone shrugged, and Amy started to read:

Dear Amelia rose

You know how I tell you that I like you as a friend. Well, that's not true. I care a lot for you and I think you're kewt. I'm sorry for running away from you all those times. I just like it when you chase me. I love when you giggle and wear that dress of yours. It makes you look kewter than you already are. Did I say that you're kewt? Anyways, the thing is, I'm sorry that I hurt you or your feelings. I've never said anything like this before. I know that you like me a lot and I don't want anything happening to you, so if I die, please don't jump off a cliff. My will is that you and friends are safe, besides you shouldn't waste your kewt body to a grave. I love when you try to fight Egghead with your kewt hammer, though it kind of freaks me out when you try it on me. Please try not to do that, my head is still hurting a little bit from the last time. I'm sorry for missing the dates that you planned for us, but the one where I found a annoying talking sword and turned into a knight WAS true. You looked kewt in the dress you wore when you were the Lady of the Lake. Again I'm sorry for those times. I'm not that kind of guy to go on dates most of the time. Please forgive me, and meet me at the Ice Capp zone after you finish reading this. I have to tell you something. Oh ya, the reason I'm saying kewt instead of cute is because the word kewt shows more expression of kewtness than cute. I'm going to doubt writing my full name in this letter.

Ogilvie, Maurice, Needlemouse

PS: please don't read this aloud.

Amy rose smiled through the whole thing reading, until she read the PS note. Looks like she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. She even seen the kewt little picture Sonic made her, and shown it to everyone. Everyone aww'd and smiled as Amy finished the whole letter. She was so happy. She got up, got on her pink jacket and went outside.

Sonic was outside in Ice Capp Zone beside two snowboards, rolling up a ball of snow with his waterproof mittens. He was thinking if Amy was gonna come, and if he wrote the PS note too late. He really didn't want his friends knowing his full name, and how he spelt 'kewt'. It was just too embarrassing. He also doubted buying mittens instead of gloves this winter. He didn't know how Knuckles wore them for his whole life. Finally he seen Amy and started to blush a little. "Hi!" She waved. "Thank you! The letter was so cute! I never knew that was your full name! And… sorry but I kind of read the thing out loud… hehe…" Sonic then blushed dark red of embarrassment."Okay, what did you want to tell me?" "Well, I wanted to show you something first…" Sonic replied, pointing at two snowboards.

Minutes later, the two were riding through Ice Capp zone, racing each other through the snowy hills and slopes. After they were finished, they were walking back.

"Thank you!" Amy said hugging Sonic tightly. He couldn't breathe, and was slowly passing out, trying to stay awake. "A-Amy…" Sonic tried say. "Sorry." She then stopped hugging him. "Anyways, what did you wanna tell me?" She asked. Sonic hesitated. He started sweating nervously and got butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know if he was ready. He then looked into Amy's jade eyes. It shown warmth and trust, even though he wasn't one to read the eyes.

"Sonikku, are you alright-" Amy didn't get to finish as she was pulled closer to Sonic. He pulled Amy to him until their lips touched. Amy closed her eyes as she was enjoying the kiss Sonic gave her. He then stopped, and could feel that he was blushing. Now it was the hard part of everything. He looked Amy in the eyes.

"Amy, I… I wrote that letter because… I didn't know how to express those in words, so I wrote it down instead… but thinking about it now… I-I think I know how…" Sonic nervously said.

Amy didn't know what she was going to hear. What did he mean by expressing those in words? What was he going to say?

"Ames, I…I love you…"

Did Amy just hear that? She thought she was hearing things, but no it was loud and clear. She then froze. She felt so happy! Sonic watched as Amy's eyes were getting watery. She's been longing for those words for so long. She suddenly hugged him, but not the strong hugs Sonic passes out from. Instead, it was a warm hugging embrace, with the smell of roses coming from it, nice good smelling roses.

"My wish came true…" Amy said, smiling.

"Guess it did." Sonic replied back, smiling also.

The two walked back to shadow's and everybody was there having fun until the party ended. Everybody from Mobotropolis and Knothole left, leaving everybody else to stay for a sleepover. They all decided to watch a ultimate movie, and by time they were ten minutes through it, they were looking bored. "This Valentine's Day movie sucks." Shadow said. Everyone agreed. Sonic then had a idea. "Well, I brung season one of a certain TV show... Sonic said taking out a dvd.

"Oh my gosh! The father's so mean to put a nine tailed fox in his own son!" Rouge exclaimed. Everybody was watching season one of Naruto.

"Heh, this reminds me of Sonic and Shadow. Sonic is Naruto, and Shadow is Saucekay!" Knuckles cried. Shadow then punched Knuckles in the shoulder.

"Shut up." He said. He was so into the show. Everybody watched Naruto all night and were with each other. Tails was with Cream, Knuckles was with Rouge, and Sonic was with Amy. Or was he?

Sonic whispered something in Amy's ear and they both nodded. The couple scooted up to Shadow on the ultimate couch. Sonic then smiled at Shadow, and to their surprise, he smiled a little back. Now, everyone was with each other, and had a great night.  
It was a sunny day in Mobius. There was no snow and it was March now. Such a peaceful day…

"TAILS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAIRY TAIL UNDERWEAR?!" Sonic yelled from upstairs.

"Um, Sonic… Amy's here…" Tails said as he and Amy giggled from downstairs.

"Uh... the one that our cousin gave us!" Sonic replied, embarrassed. "Anyways, Tails! We have to go to Japan and get it back! You know we can't get it here!"

"But Sonic, it's just underwe-"

"You can eat as much Onigiri as you want!"

"When are we leaving? And can Amy come?"

"Sure!" Sonic said coming down the stairs. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Wow I always wanted to go to Japan! How are we gonna get there though?" Amy asked.

"Well, Tails and I usually just run there, so I'll hold you all the way." Sonic said. "So, you wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Ok then guys, pack your bags! Tomorrow we're going to Japan!"

 **The end! I love this story, I think it's very sweet. But you can't just listen to me, I'm the one that made the story. I hope you guys liked eating and drinking your things while reading this, and if you didn't, I still hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to read my new and improved story, Gaia on a Bracelet. With that, Creamlovr out. Peace!**


End file.
